


Conflict

by obsessive_compulsive614



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_compulsive614/pseuds/obsessive_compulsive614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself restrained by Kylo Ren and he takes advantage of your prone position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself.

The first thing you notice is the chill. Everything is cold; the room, your restraints… all feel like ice. You don’t have to open your eyes to know where you are. Still, you have no idea how you got here.

“Back again?” asks a familiar but distorted voice. You shudder, whether from the cold or fear you aren’t sure. You feel Kylo Ren step closer to you, feel the warmth radiating from him. With eyes still shut tight, you lean towards him. You tell yourself it’s just instinct, a cold body seeking warmth. Kylo Ren thinks otherwise and laughs at your reaction.

“You really can’t get enough, can you?” he says. You feel your face grow warm and you know he’s enjoying your discomfort. He’s so close now that you hear his breathing. You would feel it too, if it weren’t for that awful mask. You squirm against your restraints and suddenly all mirth leaves the room. 

You flinch as a gloved hand smacks you across the face. You feel the hand come back to roughly grip your face and you close your eyes tighter, letting fear take over your reactions.

“Look at me!” Ren demands. Without thinking, you shake your head. The hand lets go of your face and you hear heavy footsteps cross the room. You’ve made him angry, again.

“Why are you here?!” he shouts. You want to say you don’t know, but that answer will only make him angrier. You stay silent for too long and suddenly Ren is centimeters from you. 

“I know why. I know what you want.” He says. His hand goes to your throat, applying pressure. You know you should panic, maybe even fight back. Ren has killed many people this way and you could very likely be his next victim. But instead of panic, you feel something you don’t quite understand. You feel almost…excited. Terrified and excited.   
You feel his free hand touch you there and you flinch. Ren tightens his grip on your throat and lets out a deep chuckle. 

“Whore,” he spits, before he begins rubbing you in earnest. You involuntarily grind against his hand and moan. Suddenly both hands disappear from your body and you groan. You’re surprised to feel your restraints loosen and then you’re shoved to your knees. You’re certain of what’s coming next, but still keep your eyes closed. Maybe if you don’t look, it won’t feel like it’s really happening. But do you want it to really be happening? 

“I said look at me!” Ren shouts again, and suddenly your eyes open against your will. You’re faced with Kylo Ren’s hard cock and you feel that same terrified excitement. He forces your mouth open and shoves his cock deep inside, fucking your face. You choke and gasp for air, but feel aroused at the same time. Everything about this is wrong, but you’re enjoying it. He gives a throaty moan when you start actively sucking his cock, trying to get him off as quick as you can so this can be over. Ren grips your hair hard, pulling your mouth away. You’re forced to your feet and thrown against a wall, your back to the rest of the room. 

“This is what you want.” Ren whispers from behind you before shoving himself deep inside you. You give a shout of pleasure/pain and Ren grips your throat again in retaliation. He fucks you hard against the wall, his moans made distorted and deep by his mask. All conflicting feelings about the situation disappear as you feel yourself coming on his cock. He groans one last time before coming inside you. He pulls out and you collapse. You’re overwhelmed with conflicting emotions and pain and pleasure and guilt and shame. Ren looks at you one last time. 

“Filthy whore.”


End file.
